choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Bidalt
Bidalt (known in Japan as ビダルト Bidaruto) is a member of the Tough Chicks. During the night at Brachy after having read Barat's letter about the Tough Chicks and drove around, Bidalt emerges and hits the protagonist then challenges them for a signal race to the intersection, if you lose the race he'll take the protagonist's money. After his loss, Bidalt dismisses the protagonist but when Norahike arrived home which the latter, Bidalt and Daktan are, he scolded them off saving the protagonist from his humiliation, back in Poqui Bidalt gives them an errand to collect something he wanted from the Drive-In and after the protagonist gives him his item he'll give them nothing and send them out. At the other night, he shakes down the matchstick vendor and breaks her matchsticks and then the protagonist witnesses his activity with the victim and Bidalt threatens to race them again. His second loss results in deep frustration and anger. In spite of his disdainful reputation with the protagonist, when the protagonist starts their first grand prix, Draoga organises a celebration for them as all of his members including Bidalt cheered. After the protagonist's victory against Otto in his grand prix, the protagonist has won not only the fame and recognition towards the entire public, but also Bidalt's admiring respect. Quotes *"We've been waiting for you, dork. We're Bidalt and Daktan, members of the Tough Chicks! Why don't we race from here to the next intersection? But if you lose, you hafta fork over your money." *''(If the protagonist loses during the race) "Ha ha ha!! How was the view of my tailights?!! As promised, we'll take your money. Nothing personal. Ha ha. You can't move on in the story unless you beat me. Come back if you want to race! I'll take your challenge." *(If the protagonist wins during the race) "Are you happy you beat me? All right...I lost. I'll let you go this time!" *(When Norahike approaches him)'' "Oh no! It's the crazy old racer. Let's burn rubber!" *"Who are you!? Don't just come into someone's house! Hey! How could you have done that to me! But I'll let you go for today!" *"Wow! {Protagonist}, what are you doing here! My engine isn't working well right now. I have no time for you! Leave, leave!! *"Hey! How could you have done that to me! I'll let you go for today!" *"Hey you! What are you doing inside my house!! You must be out of your mind. Well, since you came inside, I'll ask you for a favour! Come on, you're not thinking of refusing my favour, are you?" *''(If the protagonist agrees to help him out)'' "That's right. Be obedient. Well, I ordered an oil pan from the drive-in. Can you bring it? Make it quick, OK?" *''(If the protagonist disagrees to help him out)'' "Get out! Don't ever come back!" *''(About to give him the oilpan)'' "You worked very hard. But you'll work harder. Give me the item and get out." *''(Overtakes the protagonist in race)'' "Move! Sir Bidalt ('s) coming through!" *''(Overtakes the protagonist in race)'' "Ha ha ha! See my real power!!" *''(Overtaken by the protagonist in race)'' "What! Can't be! You passed me?" *''(Overtakes the protagonist in race)'' "What level! Try harder!" *''(O''vertakes the'' protoagonist in race)'' "Hey, hey! Do better!!" *''(When talking to Budbach)'' "Did you see the old guy freaking out today!!" *''(As the protagonist intervenes with Zamatch and him)'' "Who are you!? Butt out!" :: Protagonist: "I can't do that. You're causing trouble!" : "You wanna fight me? Then let's race." *''(Overtaken by the protagonist in the race in Poqui)'' "Am I losing again!?" *''(If the protagonist was beaten in the race of'' harassing Zamatch'')'' "Ha ha ha! I told you you'll get hurt. Don't ever act big!" *''(Beaten by the protagonist again for harassing Zamatch)'' "Shoot!! Don't forget this!" *''(Altogether with Eskan, Draoga and Daktan celebrating for the protagonist's first Grand Prix)'' "Yeah!" *"Awesome! {Protagonist}! You're the pride of the Tough Chicks!! From today on... let me call you our hero!!" Trivia *Bidalt is one of the few characters in the series that breaks the fourth wall. Appearances *''Choro-Q HG 4'' Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Poqui Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters